Un hermoso cuento, llamado: Sarada
by Xnia
Summary: [One-shot] Al posar su mirada en él, descubrió que Sasuke también tenía su mirada fija en ella. Pero lejos de manifestar palabra alguna, ambos se quedaron ahí, estáticos, disfrutando de aquel acto tan intimo y maravilloso del cual ambos eran participes. Un acto que por infortunio, uno de los dos debía de romper en un instante u otro.


**H** ola a todos, traigo un one-shot que tenía desde hace un tiempo en el ordenador. Es el primero que hice y para ser francos, no sabría decir si me ha quedado bien o mal, así que dejaré que vosotros lo decidáis por mi. Es una historia bastante corta que narra cierto momento entre ambos personajes, es de un solo capítulo y la verdad que muy cortita. Así que nada, espero que la deis una oportunidad y podáis disfrutéis de ella. Y si no os a gustado por cualquier cosa, me encantaría recibir todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas. Así que nada, espero que os guste. 

_**Título: Un precioso cuento, llamado: Sarada.**_

 _ **Personajes: Sasuke Uchiha / Sakura Haruno.**_

 _ **Genero:** **Romance.**_

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen total y completamente a Mahashi Kishimoto._ _Pero esta historia sí es mía._**

* * *

 **Un precioso cuento, llamado: _Sarada_.**

.

.

.

Miró a su alrededor y contempló la espectacular vista que se alzaba sobre ella. Montes verdosos, flores por doquier e inmensos árboles florecientes debido a la cálida primavera. Suspiró sonriente y feliz, nunca había visto un paisaje tan hermoso como aquel y aquello, en cierto modo, la entusiasmaba. Tras unos escasos segundos sin dejar de mirar aquella maravilla que tenía ante ella, dirigió su mirada hacia el lejano horizonte.

Al fijar su mirada allí, observó como el sol, quien apenas acababa de manifestarse, se alzaba lentamente sobre las verdosas montañas, impregnando así, con sus cálidos y reconfortantes rayos, cada centímetro de su níveo rostro. De manera inconsciente, cerró los ojos en un ademán por sentir las caricias que los rayos del sol le procesaban. Sonrió, ya que por una vez en mucho tiempo, se podía permitir tener algo de tiempo para poder hacer algo así.

— Sakura. — escuchó que la llamaban, y de manera instantánea abrió los ojos para enfrentarse con la que hasta día de hoy, había considerado la más hermosa de las miradas.

De mirada profunda y de orbes negros cual carbón. Él, el hombre al cual había amado desde hacía tantos años, estaba ahí, frente a ella y mirándola de una forma que después tanto tiempo, aún no había conseguido descifrar. ¿Cariño, ternura? no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero la mirada que el pelinegro le procesaba era sin duda alguna, de afecto.

— Sasuke-kun... — susurró sonrojada dirigiendo su mirada hacía él. Que la pillase así, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de los centelleantes rayos del sol, la avergonzaba en cierta forma.

Él no hizo ademán de decir nada, pero lo que sí hizo para la sorpresa de la oji jade, fue acercarse hacía ella. Uno, dos, tres pasos y ahí estaba él, a tan solo unos escasos centímetros de su rostro. Nerviosa por dicha cercanía, Sakura intentaba guardar la poco postura que tenía para así, no reflejar su nerviosismo en el rostro. Pero todo intento por mantener la postura se fue al garete cuando repentinamente, notó como Sasuke tomaba una de sus manos de manera delicada y la entrelazaba junto a la de él.

Nerviosismo, desconcierto y una extraña incertidumbre ante tal acto se hacían paso por ella en aquellos precisos instantes. Pero todo pensamiento se esfumó al contemplar como éste, después de haber entrelazado su mano con la de ella, posaba ambas manos, una encima de la otra, sobre su ya crecido y abultado vientre. Al presenciar aquello, una hermosa calidez invadió su interior de una forma inimaginable, ya que, el recibir un acto tan tierno por parte del pelinegro, la había conmocionado por completo.

Al posar su mirada en él, descubrió que él también tenía su mirada fija en ella, pero lejos de manifestar palabra alguna, ambos se quedaron ahí, estáticos, disfrutando de aquel acto tan intimo y maravilloso del cual ambos eran participes. Un acto que por infortunio, uno de los dos debía de romper en un instante u otro.

— Me tenías preocupado. — susurró Sasuke a escasa distancia de su rostro.

Sakura se mantuvo callada. Sabía que había hecho mal en alejarse más de la cuenta del lugar donde habían acampado para pasar la noche después de su reencuentro. Pero lo había hecho sin querer, acababa de amanecer y aunque él le había dicho que se mantuviese allí mientras él no estaba, no pudo evitar alejarse un poco para disfrutar del paisaje tan hermoso que se manifestaba ante ella.

— Lo siento, no quería alejarme tanto— se explicó.

Él no dijo nada ante tal explicación, tan solo posó su frente junto a la de ella y suspiró con resignación. Aquel hecho produjo cosquillas a Sakura en su rostro, pero lejos de moverse, se mantuvo quieta mientras notaba la relajada respiración de él sobre ella. Le agradaba aquella extraña sensación, ya que por raro que pareciese, le infundía una sinuosa tranquilidad.

— No vuelvas a hacerlo. - escuchó como Sasuke la advertía con una voz un tanto ronca.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y aún con la frente apoyada en la de él, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los preciosos orbes negros de él observándola. Sonrío. Aquel momento a pesar de la evidente preocupación del pelinegro, la estaba resultando de lo más maravilloso.

Pero aún más maravilloso resulto ser, cuando inesperadamente, y con las manos aún posicionadas sobre el abultado vientre de ella, la pequeña Sarada se movió en su interior.

— ¿La has notado moverse? — preguntó en seguida una emocionada Sakura mientras sonreía y contemplaba embelesada su sobresaliente vientre.

— Hmp. — respondió él asintiendo con la cabeza. Sakura río ante aquello sin apartar la mirada de su vientre, pero de lo que ésta no pudo percatarse en aquel momento fue que él, Sasuke Uchiha, sonreía de igual manera al notar, por primera vez, **_a su pequeña_**.

.

.

.


End file.
